northornfandomcom-20200213-history
Northorn Transportation Authority
NTA is the local transportation operator and organizer in Northorn and is owned by the government. NTA operates Trams, Buses & Metros. History Buses ok the history was kinda retarded so redoing it soon Metro The metro in Northorn officially opened on the 2nd of December 1960, after the city desperately needed a new rapid transportation system. Line M1 was built from Oakley to Grand Central after the buses on that line were enough for the overwhelming crowd. it is worth to note that a terminating point at Iceland Street was built. Later in 1970 the line was extended to Bently. Around the same time a brand new, red line opened, the M2. Its purpose was to link up the railway stations and went Central Station - South Station. In 1972 the M1 was extended to Stryntsby to allow connections with the railway station, the station we know today as "Upper Stryntsby", was originally named just Stryntsby, and the M2 to Main Street to provide connections between the M1 and M2. in 1979 the M2 was extended to Magland court, and to Bently in 1982. M1 was extended to Wheatley Heath in 1985. It wouldn't be until 20 years later when a brand new line would open. In 2005, M3 opened as a fully automatic metro line and connected the newly built area of Newton and Central Station, and a station nearby where the M2 depot is today. The station closed in 2008 when the line was extended to Jayton, and in 2010 the line was finally extended to Sulfur swamps and Hoxton. And that leaves us with a metro map we recognize today. In 2015, there was a decision to build 2 brand new branches, the M1 branch to Patricsville and the M2 branch to West Station. The construction of the M1 branch started 2016 and was completed and opened 2018, the construction of the M2 branch started 2017 and is due to open 2019. The automation of M2 has also started, however is not finished yet meaning that all trains are driver operated. The Fleet The Metro has had different rolling stock over the times, In 1960 when the metro first opened the trains that operated were the 60 stock, these trains featured a rollsign at the front and back, and 3 doors per car. In 1980 a new stock was introduced, the 80 stock. These trains were basically a copy of the 60 stock with more modern features such as newer engines, faster acceleration, and a redone interior. The final stock of trains was introduced in 2005 and was originally only meant to operate on the M3, they later came to serve other lines such as the M1 and M2. These trains were a not a remake of the older stock, instead they were brand new trains. They feature modern equipment such as LED destination signs, Door chimes, Interior Announcements, and Air Conditioning. Note: The 60 stock still operates on the Railway Museum line. Trams The trams in Northorn first started service on the 12th of January 1887 as a horse drawn tram, it ran from the City Center up Main street to Grand Central railway station, numbered 1, which was not so common then. (many other cities had at this time named their lines instead of numbered them). Over the years the tram network grew, in 1901 when the first electric tram entered service, there were 7 lines and 2 companies, Northorn City Tram Company and the Renby Northorn Electric Company, the latter operated lines from and around Renby, while the Northorn City Tram Company or NCTC for short operated all other lines. At the time there were following lines: 1901 1: Acel Street - Grand Central Station 2: Renby - Ellie's Way 3: Renby City Circular 4: Acel Street - Jayton 5: Acel Street - Queenston 6: Queenston - Grand Central Station 7: Queenston - Brenton Street 1933 The network was at its largest size in 1933, with 10 lines, however over the following years more and more lines shut. These were the lines: 2: Renby - Ellie's Way 3: Renby City Circular 4: Acel Street - Jayton 5: Acel Street - Queenston 7: Queenston - Brenton Street 10: Brenton Street - Jayton 13: Brenton Street - Renby 17: Renby - Expo Center 22: Expo Center - Jayton 32: Ellie's Way Circular 1958 (Pre City-Center redo) in the early months of 1958 there were 2 lines. In 1943 Renby Northorn Electric Company or RNEC had fallen into bankruptcy and NTA took over all tram operations, many lines where shut in the favor of cars, and in 1958 there were only 2 lines: 3: Renby City Circular 4: Acel Street - Jayton 1958 (Post City-Center redo) in the later stages of 1958 the entire city center was redone, The original loop at acel street and the entire section to Jayton was removed, however the City Circular tram line was kept. This was due to large masses gathering outside the city council demanding trams to stay. NTA had however other ideas and wanted trams to be removed from the city, on the 12th of November 1958, line 4 closed leaving only 1 line remaining: 3: Renby City Circular This was for a long time the only tram line left, many politicians wanted to get rid of it but due to repeated protests it never happened. in 1970 NTA got new tram stock which meant that trams were making their way back, with increased knowledge about pollution and car usage it became clear that trams were an obvious choice. In 1972 the first plans were made and In 1982 a tram line was constructed to Jayton to connect with the newly opened Jayton North railway Station, operated by the Jayton & North Railway on the Jayton Branch, Branching off of the North West Mainline. This line is today operated by NNWR. In 1994 another line opened to Foreston. In 2009 there was a decision to extend this line to either Magland Court, and it was finished in 2019. In 2012 there was a decision to make a tram line that would run from Jayton to Old Town Square, This line is expected to be finished in 2020 2020 1: Renby Bay - Magland Court 2: Renby Bay - Jayton North 3: Renby City Circular 4: Jayton North - Old Town Square 5: Magland Court - Old Town Square Along with line 4 there was also a plan for a line to go Magland Court to Old Town Square, this was accepted in 2019 just in time for the opening, this was easy as all the tracks were already laid for it. The Fleet The trams in Northorn have over the years consisted of different vehicles. There are no names from trams from before 1920. In 1887 the first horse drawn tram came to Northorn. over the years the 2 different companies would buy simmilar trams until 1901 when the very first, electric tram was introduced. Similar to a horse drawn tram, it had a platform outside where people would get on and off. in 1920 the A1 was produced and arrived in Northorn, this tram was originally only to be used on line 7 (which was separated from the street outside of the city center). However, RNEC had also ordered many of these trams and they became common everywhere. In 1933 a brand new, the A10 tram came to Northorn. This tram featured a fully closed area, meaning that in winter the driver wouldnt have to freeze, and faster acceleration. This was also the first tram that didn't have a conductor that would check and sell tickets. Over the years companies got rid of their trams in favor of cars and the A1 was eventually scrapped (Except for 1). The A10 was scrapped in large amounts in 1958 when the only line remaining was the 3. NTA had plans to shut their network therefore no new trams were ordered, however in 1970 the city council forced NTA to order new trams as the A10 had become too old and expensive to maintain. the new trams are the A12, the ones that still operate to this day. With the new trams, NTA and the City Council realised that trams don't have to be old and rusty and therefore there were plans made to expand the network. In 2001 these trams received a massive overhaul, with low floor and replacing what was originally 1 car with 3 sections. this meant that Northorn now has modern trams that are fit for purpose, however NTA has shown interest in wanting to buy brand new trams for the new lines, there are also plans to open up a museum line where all the old preserved trams could be operated. Modern Day Metro Today the Northorn Metro consists of 4 lines with 3 branches, namely M1, M2, M3 and the Railway Museum Line. Line M1 operates from Wheatley Heath and Stryntsby in the West to Patricsville and Bently in the east. Line M2 operates from South Station in the South to West Station in the Northwest and Bently in the Northeast. M3 operates from Hoxton in the North to Renby in the south and Newton in the Southwest At Queenston, Main Street and Bently lines M1 and M2 meet. at Parliament Square lines M1 and M3 meet, and at Central Station and Renby lines M2 and M3 meet, The interchanges at Main Street, Parliament Square and Central Station form the so called Central Triangle. The metro carries about 184 million people annually. M2, M3 and the Railway Museum line are fully automated with line M1 being driver operated. Trams redoing all of this Monorail Main Article: Northorn Monorail The Northorn Monorail today caries 30 million people annually, With 2 lines (Clockwise and Anti-clockwise) going around the city center loop: Haddchurch Way - Tramton - Ellie's Way - Daniel Way - Knookboro Street - Main Street - Parliament Square - Central Hill - Haddchurch Way Ticketing System NTA has since 2008 used the Wayfarer Card system, with the city center and surrounding areas such as Jayton and South Station being in zone 1, suburbs in zone 2, villages in Northorn County in zone 3 and villages in other counties bordering Northorn County in zone 4, this only happens on bus services that leave the county and CapitalLink. The Wayfarer Card is valid on all NTA operated services, Train services in Northorn County and all CapitalLink Services